The present invention relates generally to an annular metal-to-metal sealing system for providing a fluid and pressure tight seal between two or more components of a wellhead assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an annular sealing assembly which includes a high strength seal carrier body to which is retained an annular seal insert that is composed of a soft, corrosion resistant metal which is sufficiently deformable by seal activating force of the seal carrier body to conform to the surface geometry and finish of a sealing surface and thus establish an efficient high pressure seal therewith.
Current rigid metal sealing technologies, such as Straight Bore Metal Seals (“SBMS”), Rough Casing Metal Seals (“RCMS”), FX Bonnet gaskets, and RX, BX and AX gaskets, require higher strength alloys to provide structural integrity and sealing force. These types of seals are widely used in gate valve bonnets, surface and subsea connectors, flow bores and generally throughout wellhead equipment. The strength requirements of these alloys can be up to 120,000 psi yield. These seals work by plastically deforming a small area into a smooth opposing surface. The seal contact area is generally small, and these seals are generally (with a few exceptions) not reusable. Often, due to corrosion requirements, high strength nickel alloys are selected for these seals. These seals may be sensitive to surface finish, installation damage and galling.